


戏言

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	戏言

德拉科趴在商务大楼楼顶的栏杆上，举着个望远镜往几十码开外的一扇总统套房的窗户里望。他挺翘的屁股撅得老高，莱奥在一边看得心痒，没忍住在上面掴了一掌。

“嗷！”德拉科立马跳起来，一双漂亮的眼睛带着怒横过来，嘴角却是笑的。他放下望远镜挨过来给了莱奥的咸猪手一肘子，几根细白的手指在他胸口若即若离地勾着：“干嘛……时间还早，在这儿帮你解决一次？”

莱奥早停不下咽口水。德拉科被他的蠢样逗得笑个不停，手指从胸口溜了下去，勾住他的皮带扣灵巧地解开，把半硬的家伙抓了出来。他一挑眉毛：“那老头还要一个小时到……前面还是后面？”

莱奥背靠着水泥墙，张开腿把金发男人的脑袋按下。“你先吸着，我帮你舔后面。”

“你个变态。”德拉科嗔骂，倒是顺从地把他推到地上，屁股对着他趴下来，一口含住鼓胀的阴茎。莱奥哆嗦着手扒面前的裤子，雪白的两瓣肉一露出来，就迫不及待地伸头舔了上去。德拉科松开嘴泄出一声惊叫，媚得酥进人骨头里。莱奥一边拿舌头拍打那个小洞一边含糊不清地问：“带润滑剂了？”

德拉科几乎含不住嘴里的东西，舌头贴着柱体高高低低地呻吟着，听了他的话在衣袋里掏了掏丢给他一个包装袋：“没有，就用……这个吧。”

莱奥撕开包装把里面的巧克力拿出来含进嘴里，待口腔的温度把它融化得差不多了就再度凑上去，用舌头均匀地推在穴口周围。褐色的半固体顺着褶皱渗了进去，舌尖跟着探进去用力地舔。德拉科被舔得浑身颤抖，完全放弃了口交，脸埋在他的下身低低呜咽。

莱奥对着被巧克力弄得香甜的穴口又吸又舔，舌头模范性交进进出出，股缝那一小片肌肤泛着水淋淋的粉色，像个饱满多汁的水蜜桃。他再也忍不住，拍拍屁股示意德拉科起来，翻身跪下把硬挺的性器完整地操了进去。

“啊……莱奥……”德拉科跪趴在粗糙的水泥地面上，放浪地翘着臀部，随着莱奥的挺近往后靠着迎合他的撞击。他快速地在肉道里抽插几下，被紧致的穴肉吸得头皮发麻，没打算多耗时间，在射精前拿了出来，射在德拉科雪白的后背上。

德拉科立马耍赖似的往他怀里一躺，腻腻呼呼地看了眼他的手表。“还有半个小时……我去换衣服，你准备一下。”

“我用不了多久，”莱奥咕哝道，低头去亲德拉科的嘴唇，被扭过脸避开了。德拉科笑着坐起来朝楼顶的楼梯间走去，“你嘴里全是我屁股的味道。”

莱奥耸肩，打开笔记本迅速操作着。没过多久，屏幕上出现德拉科之前监视的那间套房浮夸的金红色内里，他成功黑进了房间里的两个监控摄像头。

在自己包下的房间里装监控，莱奥真搞不懂有钱人的恶趣味。他随手调了几天前的一段摄像替换上去以防有别人在监视，又调试了一下德拉科带着的窃听器，听到一阵衣料的窸窸窣窣声。

莱奥难免又想入非非起来。不过很快那阵声音就停了，德拉科随即从楼道打开门走出来，穿得也不比刚刚衣衫不整时多多少：一件开胸露背的超短护士服，裙摆紧紧地勒在白嫩的腿根，下面伸出两条长长的、穿白色长筒袜的腿。

“那老头比你还变态。”德拉科评价，在原地转了一圈，“怎么样？”

“我要是他就会感谢上帝，派这么个天使送他上天堂。”

“天啊莱奥，嘴真甜。”他甜蜜地笑着，凑过来看电脑屏幕，“他还没来？——哦，门开了。”

莱奥也转过头：“你要走了？”

“差不多了。等我回来。”他在莱奥脸上响亮地亲了一下，起身扭着那对被裹得紧紧的屁股走进楼道里。十分钟之后他就在屏幕里看到了他，那个富商走过去开了门，几乎是看到他的第一眼就把他搂紧了怀里，拿那张老脸在德拉科胸口色迷迷地蹭着。莱奥已习惯了，这就是德拉科的拿手业务，要是他次次都和第一回那样吃醋早就干不下去了。

德拉科半推半就地被推上了大床，抬着腿任老男人顺着他的脚往上舔，一只手不动声色地往头顶摸——那顶浅粉红的护士帽里藏着一把小型勃朗宁。老家伙如醉如痴，压根没注意到一把手枪抵着了他的脑门。莱奥听着德拉科毫无破绽地低吟，默默给那人念了句圣经。枪声一响就都结束了。

可他等着的枪声没来，取而代之一声熟悉的尖叫。一个黑影从床底下窜出来，狠狠把德拉科按在了身下。

任务暴露了！莱奥心里警铃大作，下意识攥住口袋里的按钮，眼睛紧盯画面。富商被那个黑衣男人赶了出去，裤裆还鼓着个大包。莱奥不禁在心里怒骂，不仅叫人用监控看着，还藏着保镖在床底听着！

德拉科的胸口嵌着枚微型炸弹，就和他手上的按钮连通着，防的就是这种情况。他还记着德拉科刚进组里的那天，科里曼对自己说的，他抗审讯测试得分、信用评分和合作能力都奇低无比，属于一被抓住就会知无不言的那类人。但由于他出彩的实战能力，组长还是留下了他，条件就是胸口的这枚炸弹——莱奥比起一个搭档更像是监视者，德拉科单独行动，而他则负责在对方被抓住时引爆炸弹。

要按吗？他出了一手的汗，滑腻得几乎抓不住按钮。耳机里不断传出德拉科的痛呼，黑衣男人正死死扣着他的手腕，膝盖顶在柔软的肚子上。

“你不知道我想抓到你想了多久，”男人低声说，空着的那只手在德拉科身上慢慢抚摸，“没想到是这么个美人……怎么样？考虑下跟我爽一把？”

“呜……放开……”

“我不放，”男人把德拉科翻了个边，膝盖改为压着小腿，抬高他的臀部，把裙摆推到腰上。“老天！你真是个婊子，来之前才被人操过？”

莱奥一方面心急如焚，一方面妒火中烧。他的确不介意德拉科因为任务和一些人调情，可不代表他乐意看到别的男人把手指伸进他刚刚操过的地方，引出金发男人一阵甜腻得过了分的呻吟。他为什么叫得这么浪荡？听上去简直像是……故意的。

男人轻松地拿下德拉科手里上了膛的枪，抵住嫩红的小穴。“我想到个好玩的，我用这个来操你怎么样？在你高潮的时候来一枪……直接送你上天。”

德拉科的声音带上了哭腔。“别杀我，求你……”枪管刚被缓缓推进去一寸，他就哭了出来：“求你！”

“小可怜，”男人俯身在德拉科泪湿的脸上亲了亲，“我都舍不得了，美人死一个就少一个。我要知道你们的老窝，你答应告诉我吗？”

“我什么都说，”德拉科哽咽着。

莱奥的心脏狂跳起来。他知道是时候了，再晚些德拉科就能把一切都说出来。可他脑子里来回播放着上个月他受爆炸波及住院的时候，德拉科在他耳边说的话。

“我爱你莱奥……哈啊……我真的爱你，我……唔嗯，”他勉力和他交换了粘腻的吻，“知道吗，看到你出事比我死了还难受。”

他把那个按钮扔得老远，金属块在地上弹了几下，静静躺在地上反着光。他做不到——光是想象德拉科的胸口炸出一朵血花，漂亮的脸蛋血肉模糊，他就难受得无法呼吸。他贴着墙根坐下，木纳地听着耳机里渐渐传出肉体的撞击声、水声、男人的污言秽语和德拉科的尖叫求饶。他什么都说了，领头、委托人、组织地点。他尽力讨好着蹂躏自己身体的男人，就因为脑门上顶着的一杆枪。

“你能带我走吗？”结束后，德拉科问不看画面莱奥都能猜得出他脸上一定挂着那副天真又可怜的表情，“我们的人会杀了我的。”

“带去哪儿？”

耳机里响起一阵电流的呲啦声。德拉科切断了窃听器。

组长气得把指骨捏得咔拉作响。

“他掉包了按钮。”莱奥说。组长没多问，是他亲自测试的德拉科，他知道那个金发杀手有多狡猾。事实上德拉科确实试着偷过，但莱奥有三个互联的备份。

组长把德拉科的名字打在了黑名单的首位，要组员不顾一切把他揪回来扒皮抽筋。莱奥猜想他已经躲得远远的，随便伪造了一个身份去当哪个大款的宠物，再找机会挤一大把油水逃之夭夭，就和他当初投靠他们之前一样。他们是不可能找到他的。

他们过了一阵东躲西藏的日子，三分之一的主力都因为据点泄露丧失了，莱奥也不得不在一个脏黑的地下仓库吃着罐头度日，装作在电脑上夜以继日地追踪德拉科，事实上屏幕上一遍遍播放那天德拉科被黑衣男人操的录像。把声音和画面组在一起对他来说不算难事，画质也被他尽量修到最高，德拉科双腿大开承受男人的进攻，乳尖被掐得发红发紫，身上布满牙印和淤痕。他捏着嗓子尖叫，叫出千娇百媚的调子又被枪管堵上嘴巴，声音就成了可怜兮兮的呜咽。他伸着舌头讨好地舔着枪口模范口交，男人一边在他屁股上扇巴掌一边拿最下流的话骂他，他还哭哭啼啼地附和。

他从来都知道怎么讨好别人。

 

“你叫莱奥？组长说我们以后是搭档。”

“道克瑞。”

“别这样，迟早要叫你莱奥的。”新来的金发男人坐在他身边，“有没有人说过你的鼻子很可爱？”


End file.
